pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hstar
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 16:03, June 13, 2010 Re: Featured on the community page? I saw your comment on Captain Vas talk page. The users in the community section are maintained in an automated list generated by the software, so you will probably appear there if you do a lot of work here. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:23, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pokemon Battle Dimension Aesome, you're doing a good work here :) Thanks, --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Thanks for the warn. I've already blocked him. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 13:29, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Do you think you be able to edit the Galactic Battles Table so I can continue filling it up? Hstar 13:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I've just done that. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 13:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks, sorry my computer is real slow. Thanks pal! Hstar 13:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Great job spotting the vandalism! Keep it up :) --Jargon ~ 17:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I see it's already been deleted. Thanks anyway :) --Jargoness 19:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) not to be a idiot but... bro please tell me the image and i'll delete it no harm done ;P Re:It's sis, and er no need to delete the image, your amazing, and every amazing person has to make mistakes Hstar 12:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Q hey bro just wanted to ask hoe come this wiki is no defense but kind of deserted mine (dbz wiki)always is constanly bombing saiyan prince 5821 23:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) hey sis i just ment like when i get on and i go to the home its says that like thre wasnt edits fer over 2 days please dont get mad i was only asking it fer questinak perposes i love pokemon i dont want to insu;t this wiki i was just askin ps sorry fer callin ya bro saiyan prince 5821 01:59, July 24, 2010 (UTC) sis sorry about the no defence thing i just get confused wid them i mean no OFFENCE =P saiyan prince 5821 04:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: no no no, i didn't mean to seem grouchy, I just couldn't make out what you were asking lol - what you wrote didn't make sense 2 me Hstar 09:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Barry - HELP! Done. No need to drama. You can access to the history of the page and manually revert to an older revision. ¿Could you please try to edit that page again, don't change anything, and save, to see what happens? I want to see if the Rich Text Editor is having problems again. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, and thanks so much! Just so you know I'm editting the template and I'm adding "Palmer" to the family section. : Thanks for the info. I've added Palmer myself. I'll report that ptoblem to Wikia. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:40, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I think I know what happened here. I've edited the template and it shouldn't happen again. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) The Path to the Pokémon League The broken template was caused by only one ] closing the link to Rattata on it. I've fixed it.-- 14:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Because Ciencia's talk page is on my watchlist, I get told if his page is edited, which is how I knew about it.-- 18:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Avatar hey sis i see ya dont have an avatar if ya need one you can just ask how or give me yer password and ill do it if choose 2nd one i reccomend changin it wken im finished ;P 17:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) directions ok go ta google images and with the right side of yer mouse click on the picture and then click save image as (got ta remember th folder )and then go to the page your current one is go to browse and look fer it click on it andif ya see a bunch of words in that little box ya type stuff in next to browse if it does then just save lol HAPPY BIRTHDAY =) 18:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you Mr Smarty Pants! lol I was gonna change my icon but i just cudn't be bothrd Hstar 18:41, August 2, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about What the heck are you talking about I did not upload any Pokemon Sunday and who said I did I just uplaoded the next preview of pokemon Diamond and pearl. Unless you think I uplaoded for credit you are wrong anybody who edits the main page shows there name and I don't steal peoples work. Evanf Hi! If you mainly contribute with the episode guide, you should use this, If you already do thats fine: www.filb.de ^_^ Evanf Re: You're welcome. Thank you XD. Slicer2 11:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) May? Is that may?Yes,it is.15:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Beanie Yes, it is ... Hstar 16:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) to modest =D you are way to modest trust me you have done ALOT more fer me then i did fer you your avatar was the EAST i could do=D